


in the name of love

by angstychats



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform, chapter 499 fucked me up and im here to write about it, choo choo, gray gets fucked uP, holy cow, lots of gruvia, my smol beans are sad, plz give kudos i have children to feed, the angst train has arrived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstychats/pseuds/angstychats
Summary: ❝please, i'm begging you, just open your eyes❞if the design of the game is to kill until one man stands, she doesn't mind sacrificing herself so that he can stand victorious, alive and well.





	in the name of love

  
This is _wrong._

  
She knew it was wrong.

  
The voices in her head were wrong.

  
Juvia was losing herself, her conscience. Mentally, she knew she could never bring herself to harm a hair on his body, and yet...

  
Physically, she was summoning her magic. She could feel the water on her fingertips, and she could feel her launching herself at him.

  
At Gray Fullbuster.

  
She loved him. And she would never do anything to hurt him. But she could not, for the life of her, stop herself.

Gray, fortunately, cancelled out her attack with his own, knocking them both back. She didn't even have the time to get up, before he was upon her again, slamming his fist into her face with force, and she was again, down for the count.

The Ice Lock chain that bound them with the force of this magic, this magic that turned them against each other, crackled as she flew backwards from the force of his attack. She tried to kick him from her position on the ground, but was met with an wrist clasping her ankle and throwing her back into the dirt. She could almost feel the ground indent as he shoved her hard into the earth's floor with his boot, and he launched a series of attacks, hitting her hard in whatever area of her being was open, which was all of it. She ached terribly, but would not fight back.

  
The voices in her head, the voices that could never be hers, told her to get up and fight. To hit him as hard as she could. To throw him across the battlefield, show him how strong she was. She fought the noise in her mind, trying to think a rational thought.

  
There was no way this could continue. Either he would have to die, or she would have to die, but she was leaning heavily towards the latter. He had taken a few steps back, his breathing ragged. Juvia rose from the ground, her body bringing itself to a fighting stance. She knew she didn't do that of her accord. She began to block his attacks as he rushed her again, trying to think of something, anything.

  
_This...this is unforgivable! The very thought of Juvia hurting Gray-sama..._

  
_Juvia would rather meet her end at his hand!_

  
She continued to block his attacks, and she raised her free hand in the air, summoning water to her fingertips. She fought against it with everything she had, and slowly, her hand began to lower. Another thought occurred.

  
_Surely, Gray-sama would blame himself...so that too is unacceptable._

  
_She took a deep breath._  
 _Then it seems the answer is fairly clear then,_

  
_Yes..._

  
_Juvia will end her own life! Before my consciousness fades away completely...this must be done!_  
 _You have nothing to fear Juvia._

_Muster your courage and fortitude!_

  
She touched her water to Gray's ice, freezing it and creating an icy spear. She held it above her head triumphantly. Gray stared at her in surprise and confusion. What is she doing? He wondered.

  
**_"Juvia's body is far too small for these overflowing feelings to be contained within it!"_**

  
Gray's eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do.

  
"Words cannot express the joy Juvia has felt getting to know you, Gray-sama."

  
Juvia brought the spear to her gut and shoved it through, and from a girl who usually made the heavens open to bring the rain, the red liquid that poured out of her small form would not, by any means, compare. She heaved a breath and fell to the ground. Gray let out a squeak of shock.  
Her blue hair fanned out around her like water, mixing eerily with the blood that pooled around her body like a halo.

  
Gray's eyes hardened, going completely black. Anger flooded through his veins, and his hands shook as he raised them in front of him. He glanced at Juvia's shaking form as she tried to gulp down breaths through her anguish.

  
"Ice make...sword." He whispered.

  
He turned the blade on himself, and his body rocked to the force of the sword penetrating his body. Juvia looked up at him, eyes lidded. Her jaw dropped. "Gray-sama, no, no..." She choked on a sob as he fell down in front of her, hands clutching his stomach.  
"Why...did you go and do...something stupid...like that..." He wheezed, coughing out blood. "Why...how could you?" He questioned. "I could never hurt a comrade...no, I could never hurt you. And yet...look at what I've done..."

  
Juvia grunted in response, heaving huge breaths.

  
Knowing full well they were bound to be her last.

  
Gray got up on his elbows, gritting his teeth, as he tried to army crawl to her. "I wanted...to protect you...no matter the cost...but, I...I couldn't..."  
Juvia smirked, her eyes beginning to shut. "No, no, your words bring Juvia such joy...Gray-sama."

  
The Ice Lock chain began to sizzle. Which only meant...

  
Gray looked up to see Juvia, motionless, her chest no longer rising and falling, and the only sound he could hear was the gurgling of her throat as blood poured out of her now open lips. Her hand twitched, and then lay still.

  
Gray, at least, found a little comfort in knowing that he would be together with her soon enough.

  
"Damn it...it shouldn't have even come to this..." Gray breathed, and he too, keeled forward and did not move again. The pair's blood ran together, and the air suddenly felt a little warmer, like the cold was somehow washed away, as the sun now shone brightly in the sky...

  
And Gray's heart, slowly but surely, began to beat again.

  
_Wha-what the...how am I still alive? I made certain that I...that the blade...killed me._

  
He tentatively touched a hand to his heart, and felt the now steady "ba-bumps" as it beat furiously, trying to compensate for the blood he had lost. It was impossible, but by some miracle, he was still alive. And his blood...was being put back into his body, healing itself. That meant that someone had saved him, had saved them!

  
Them.

  
His body felt as heavy as lead as he turned his head to face the motionless girl in front of him, who, to his horror, stayed quite still.

  
Somewhere, deep inside himself, he knew nobody had saw them. They were in the middle of nowhere, for Christ's sake, and the only person who could be healing him was his Juvia. He crawled over to her, cradling her in his arms. She felt so light, so weightless.

  
There was a small smirk playing out on her lips, and she looked as if she was sleeping. Gray shook her lightly, as if that would make her wake up. "Come on, Juvia, wake up. It's time to wake up.

  
_Gray-sama._

  
Gray shuddered. It was her voice...he looked at her, but her mouth was not moving. Where, where could it be coming from?

  
_In preparation for the absolute worst case scenario, should something absolutely catastrophic befall Gray-sama, Juvia secretly perfected this art of Blood Transfusion Magic..._

  
_Juvia will live on inside you Gray-sama. That is why...there is no reason to be sad for me._

  
Gray's body shook with sobs, as he hugged her close to him, touching his forehead to hers.

  
_Because Juvia's life will forever and always belong to you, Gray-sama._

  
He looked heavenwards and let out a gut wrenching scream, that could be heard towns over from where he currently resided. He shook her shoulders frantically, willing her to just open her eyes. She was becoming so cold, and he hugged her closer, trying to preserve her warmth.

  
"Juvia, I swear to God, I promise, I will take your feeling more seriously. So you just, you just gotta open your eyes! I'm begging you, Juvia, please, just open your eyes...please...we have so much more to do, Juvia. We have to go back home, you and me. I have so much to tell you, I have to apologize for leaving you alone. I promised you I would tell you how I feel after this...so you have to wake up, because I have to tell you I love you!" He screamed.

  
Gray was alone, and he could feel the darkness taking over whatever parts of him he still had control over. Juvia would not wake up, he knew that. She was so young, and her future was stripped away from her so quickly. The girl he loved was dead. And nothing would ever be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 499 screwed with me so bad lmao so here's this piece of shiT
> 
> comments/creative critisicim is greatly appreciated, thanks!


End file.
